TK's Curse
by Madison
Summary: shoulders! shoulders! this story does not make sense. dont ask...


TK's Curse Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or Digimon.  
  
The football spiralled perfectly into the football player's hands. His shoulder pads were getting a bit loose. Chihiro stood in the middle of the field, surrounded by all these football players. Chihiro suddenly felt a huge gust of wind, then a sudden pain crawlled through her whole body. She had been hit, by a football player. Her shoulders felt weak as she hit the ground. She saw a shadow above her. It was a boy, a familiar boy. "Haku...?" Chihiro said.  
Everything went black.  
  
5:02 AM. Sunday Morning.  
"Chihiro, are you having a bad dream?"  
Chihiro awoke to her mother's sweet voice. It was raining outside. "Honey, I heard you calling out from my room. Is something the matter?" her mother said.  
"It's okay. I feel fine. I had a dream, a dream about football players. They hit me. What does that mean? Mom! Are you listening to me?" Chihiro said in a rush.  
She didn't know what had happened. There was one thing she knew. That boy in her dream... who was it? She had to see him again. But where was he from? Haku, yes, that was his name. She had to see Haku. Where did could she see him? Chihiro could only remember that he lived near her. She had to see him again.  
"Chihiro, it's all right now. It was just a dream. Go back to sleep now." But Chihiro couldn't go back to sleep. She had to see Haku.  
  
9:37 AM  
"Mom, Dad! I'm leaving now," Chihiro yelled out.  
Chihiro walked through the neighbourhood, searching for a familiar house of some sort. Chihiro finally walked into a forest and found what she had been searching for. Yes, this temple was it, this was where she could find Haku. Chihiro walked through the temple. When she almost reached the end, she saw a shadow. Was it a boy or a man? She couldn't be sure. This man had the small face and body of a young boy her age, but he had unusual large shoulders. Very large indeed. Behind this shadow was another man. This man has the hugest most demented shoulders she had ever seen. "Chihiro, why are you here? It isn't safe here," the boy with large shoulders said.  
Chihiro knew that voice. It was the voice of Haku. But, why did he have such large shoulders? "Haku, is that you? What happened to you? I have seen you for so long. Who's that man behind you?"  
"Address me as master TK. I am the master of all the men with big shoulders in the world for I, Sexy Master TK, have the biggest, sexiest, fattest shoulders in the world. I will put a curse upon anyone who touches my shoulders!" The man, Master TK, had said.  
"Is that why I had a dream of football players last night? Football players have big shoulders, was I sent here to rescue Haku?" Chihiro said to herself.  
An eager look took over Haku's calm face. "You must leave now, or you'll never see normal shoulders ever again in the mirror! Master TK makes anyone who touches his shoulders or anyone who he dislikes' shoulders turn large and demented. Trust me, leave now! The only way to return back to your normal shoulders is to remember your old shoulders. I've tried everything to remember mine," Haku softly to Chihiro, "It's the only way."  
"Okay you, leave now or forever have huge shoulders! My curse will be put upon you!" Master TK said.  
Haku turned around. "Chihiro leave NOW!" Haku said. Haku quickly turned around and attempted to twist Master TK's neck while Chihiro ran. But she didn't run. She stood there, blinking while Haku's finger's gripped TK's neck and using all his strength, he tried twisting Master TK's neck. But he couldn't twist it because TK's neck was so big that it was hard to even reach his neck. Master TK wiggled this shoulders. TK's shoulders swung around violently. His shoulder's hit Haku's face and Haku's neck twisted. "Owwwwww...!" Haku screamed out. "His shoulder's hit me! His shoulders!"  
"Haaaaakkkkuuuuuuu.....!!!!! Nooooooo...!!!" Chihiro said.  
Chihiro ran to Haku. "You leave Haku alone you big shoulder person with the biggest, badest shoulder's I've seen. Just because you have such big shoulder's in the second season of Digimon and you're so ugly and didn't get to marry Kari and maybe secretly in love with Joe, who always goes to the casino, doesn't mean you can pick on Haku! He's a good person and even though his hair is totally JOE and his shoulder's aren't as big he's still a very kind person! You leave him alone!!!" Chihro yelled out.  
Suddenly, something felt weird. Chihiro's shoulders felt like they were going to explode. Her shoulders were growing 100 miles an hour. Chihiro blacked out.  
  
NEWS REPORT ON CHANNEL 7 Reporter: A young girl with seriously large, demented shoulders was found inside a temple yesterday night. A suspect has been reported. Look for a man with the hugest shoulders in the world! Beware! He is very dangerous. His shoulders are deadly, and unless you want super big shoulders, don't touch or talk to him! Talk about ISSUES. Also, news in the world. Joe Kido, a man with blue hair, has just passed the world record for most money lost in a casino. And, a woman named Yubaba has just picked the biggest piece of shit out of her nose. This has been channel 7 news, your most trustworthy news station.  
  
The End. 


End file.
